Of Her Innocence
by Alyx Leon
Summary: This is under heavy revision. For more details on this fic visit my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This fic always makes me laugh because Cara, the OC in this, was never even an idea until I started to try and come up with a way for Angela, another OC in another fic, to have some kind of connection to the Sons of Ipswich. The only connection I could think of and that I kept coming back to was her being one of their sisters. I toyed with the idea a bit and got a few scenes out of it but I knew I couldn't write them for Angela because the girl I saw in my head was nothing like her. I then decided to give this new girl, this new happy, hyper, girl who loved all four of her brothers dearly into her own fic and see how it went. Which leads back to here.. Hope you like my little accident.  
Also, as I have done with a few of my other fics, I've gone back and done a complete overhaul of this story. I've taken and added things to this fic. I've also changed the name of the OC character. Originally her name was Julia (Julie) but I decided it was too far of a throw from Caleb so I decided to give her a Ca name as well. Which is how I got Cara. Most of the basic plot and dialogue have stayed the same but there are quite a few changes as well. If you're a first time reader then completely disregard this little side note. If you're a returned reader then welcome back.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or the boys. I only own Cara and even she has a mind of her own most days.**

Caleb shot up in his bed and looked around, suddenly completely awake and on the alert.  
The doorbell rang again, its long dreary sound echoing through the house, and he remembered why he had awakened with a jolt. With a tired sigh and a deep frown on his face, he threw his legs over the edge of the bed to get up. He grabbed his discarded shirt on the floor he'd thrown there the night before and put it on. He wondered who was at the door when the bell rang again. A tingling in his fingertips and a deep warmth in his gut started but he immediately put a stop to both feelings. No, he was not about to Use for some stupid reason like checking who was the ringing the doorbell. He could be like everybody else and just go answer the door.  
The doorbell rang again and Caleb grumbled under his breath. "I'm coming already." He made his way out into the hall and down the steps of the stairs.  
Before the bell had a chance to ring again, he got to the door and opened it. "Hello?" he asked blinking a few times to get accustomed to the brightness of the sun.  
"Caleb!" a young female voice exclaimed and the eldest Ipswich son suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist.  
He looked down at the girl who was hugging him and found himself grinning. "Cara!" he said, excitement in his own voice until he frowned slightly. "Wait...what'd you do now?" he asked in what he attempted to make a scolding tone though his arms had a mind of their own and wrapped around her in a hug.  
The girl merely smiled and looked up at him with a mischievous grin that he just knew she'd picked up from Reid. "Aw, Cay, can't you let me inside before interrogating me," she added a pout for added effect.  
Caleb sighed. "Come in." He stepped to the side and motioned for her to enter the house.  
She released him and walked into the Danver's household. Caleb caught sight of the suitcase that she was wheeling behind her and shook his head. Closing the door, he already knew what was going to happen when his mom saw her. For once in his life he actually wished his mom was passed out drunk.  
As he walked to the living room, where he saw Cara walk into, he heard his mother's sharp voice and knew he'd wished in vain.  
"You got thrown out of another school? That was the last one that would accept you!" His outraged mother shook her head, her face pinched with anger as she stared darkly at her daughter.  
Cara sat on her suitcase, unfazed by her mother's tone. She merely looked up at the woman that she had quite a resemblance to and watched the expressions play across her face.  
"What did you do this time?" Mrs. Danvers asked taking a drink of whatever alcoholic beverage she had in her hand.  
Caleb leaned against the doorframe and looked to his sister, wanting to hear the answer. He wanted to know what it was that his little sister had done to get kicked out of yet another school. Fighting? Stealing? Vandalism? It could be a number of things, knowing Cara.  
"I kinda got in a fight…" she said, looking away from both her mother and brother's gazes.  
"Another fight! Why? What happened now? What's your excuse this time?" Mrs. Danvers snapped through clenched teeth.  
Cara sat up straighter at her mom's words, Caleb repressing the urge to groan. Of course his mother had riled up the youngest Danvers child. She always managed to do it. He didn't know whether the two went back and forth trying to piss the other off on purpose or if it was just sheer bad luck that the two knew exactly what to say to press the other's buttons. "My excuse? It's not an excuse!" Cara immediately defended herself and frowned at her mother, all traces of her earlier humor gone.  
Evelyn Danvers rolled her eyes and shook her head again at her daughter. "Everything is an excuse with you, Cara. And nothing is ever your fault," she gave her a pointed look.  
Caleb easily saw the rage building up in his younger sister and the overall rising tension that was between both females.  
"That's not true!" Cara cried in outrage, jumping to her feet so she was near eye level with her mom.  
Evelyn raised a brow at her daughter. "It is. And-"  
"Mom, don't you think Cara should be getting settled in while you go look for another school for her?" Caleb quickly cut in and spoke, trying to dispel some of the hostility in the room with his being a distraction.  
Both women looked to him with mirror sharp, hard expressions. He didn't think either of them realized just how alike they looked, how Cara simply looked like a younger version of Evelyn. If it were any other time he would've pointed it out and had a laugh about it.  
His mother was the first to speak out of the two Danvers women. "Yes...yes, Caleb. I believe you're right," she nodded at her son, giving him a small smile.  
He turned his gaze onto his sister who had watched the interaction between son and mother and was now sitting back down on her suitcase. Her expression was hard to read but Caleb just knew that something was bothering her. He made a mental note to ask her what was wrong later. "Cara? Don't you wanna go to your old room and put your stuff up?" he asked her, trying to tell her with his eyes that she needed to answer yes for sake of ending the argument.  
"Ya...sure..." the dark haired girl muttered and looked down at her hands that were now in her lap.  
"Mother," Caleb nodded to his mom, signaling for her to leave when he saw that she seemed to not have liked Cara's tone. Pursing her lips for a moment, Evelyn seemed ready to argue with her son but nodded and turned to leave the room.  
The two Danvers children were silent until they heard the far off click of their mother's bedroom door shutting. Caleb allowed the silence to continue for a bit before he sighed and looked to his sister. "So...another fight?" he raised a brow at her, making sure she could hear the humor in his voice.  
A slow grin spread onto Cara's face. "Yeah," she laughed softly and shook her hair back over her shoulder.  
"Who did what this time?" he asked her and immediately wished he hadn't the moment he saw her shoulders tense and a hard mask pass over her face.  
"Look...Cay, can we please not talk about it? I...it was stupid and I rather just leave what happened back at the school okay?" she asked and looked up to him with an expression that he had never seen on his little sister's face before.  
Concerned, he opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong and what had happened that was so stupid but stopped when he saw her eyes suddenly light up and she jumped up from her suitcase again.  
"Babyboy, Blondie, and Pogo are here!" she grinned brightly and ran to the front door that she had entered through earlier.  
"How do you do that?" Caleb asked and followed her. He honestly didn't know how she seemed to always know where any of the Sons of Ipswich were. She had been able to locate them since she was a kid though and after awhile he just questioned her out of habit.  
She shrugged, dismissing his question and opening the door, attacking the first person that walked through the door.****

Okay, so hope you liked the story. It seems a edited helluva lot more than I thought I was going to originally. . whoops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so it's the next chapter. Yay.** **I'm trying to post as often as I can but I'm working on my other stories at the same time so I'm getting feel kind of like AHHHHH!! No, I'm good. I LOVE writing so I don't mind. I'm so happy cause I have four stories up, I'm going to post another story for The Cov. OH, and if you're confused during this chapter, please DON'T hesitate to ask what the hell I'm talking about cause I've been working on this while I'm sick and haven't had enough sleep. So, yeah, do ask if you have questions. Hope you like. :)**

Caleb shot up in his bed and looked around, wondering what had

A startled cry came from Pogue as he felt her wrap her arms around him.

"Julie?" Reid exclaimed as he came up from behind Pogue. "Hey, Jules!"  
"Julie's here?" Tyler asked from behind Reid.

"Yay!" Julie cheered then let go of Pogue and hugged Reid.

Pogue walked into the house and looked over at Caleb. "What'd she do this time?"

"How come everyone assumes when I come home it means that I got kicked out of some school? I could just be visiting you know?" she said indignantly and now had her arms around Tyler who was blushing furiously.

"Because you're like me, you can't go anywhere without making trouble," Reid grinned ruffling her hair and walking inside.

"He has a point, Julie," Tyler said walking into the house now that Julie's arms weren't binding him.

She closed the door and followed them into the living room where everyone had already sat down and were staring at her, waiting for her story.

"Let's see what our little innocent Julie did this time," Pogue said from the couch that he was sitting at his arm around the back of the chair.

"Yeah, what'd you destroy this time? The teacher's desk?" Reid smirked sitting next to Tyler who merely gave Julie a smile that told her that they all knew she'd done something.

"Tell 'em Jules. I'm sure they'll love this," Caleb laughed leaning against the wall, brow raised challengingly.

She sighed and went to over to where Pogue was sitting. "It wasn't really my fault, the girl started it," she said innocently sitting down next to Pogue.

"Right, just like that girl who threw the baseball at you while you were playing catch. Yeah, she was a bitch, she totally got what she deserved," Reid said lying back on the couch.

"She threw it harder than necessary, not my fault," Julie huffed adjusting herself so that she was cuddled up against Pogue helplessly.

"Just tell them already," Caleb laughed.

"Fine," she said in defeat and told them what she had told her mother.

Julie snuggled up closer to Pogue and finished her story not really caring what the others thought of what she had done. She just kept wondering what kind of crap prep school her mom was going to send her to this time.

Reid shook his head. "My God, Jules, even in an all girls prep school you can't behave," he said smiling at her.

"I kind of have to agree with Julie on this one. The girl attacked her first. It was self-defense," Tyler said winking at Julie.

She smiled and sat up straighter in Pogue's arms, "see, Caleb, I was justified, Tyler thinks so."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "I never said you weren't."

Julie smiled triumphantly and nestled into Pogue's embrace, happy that her _brother's_ were agreeing with her.

"So, Caleb, why'd you call us here in the first place?" Reid asked and the mood shifted everyone now turning serious.

Julie's senses immediately became alert something was up.

Caleb glanced at her then back at Reid and stood up. "Let's go to Nicky's."

Julie was immediately hyped up. "Okay!" she jumped up excited but sat back down when she saw Caleb's expression.

"No, you're staying here, you need to see what school you're going to. Don't wait up," he said walking to the door, the others following.

"See-ya, Jules," Reid said waving to her then threw an arm around Tyler's shoulder. "Up for some pool?"

Tyler shook his head. "Bye, Julie. Really, Reid, no cheating this time," Tyler said as they walked out of the house.

Pogue was the last one to leave. "Bye, Julie, try not to get into trouble while we're gone," he said and walked out the door.

Julie sat there for a moment, shocked at the sudden change of events. They had just been hanging out laughing at what Julie had done and now it was just her all by herself in the huge house.

She gulped then turned and grabbed her suitcase. Hurriedly, she went to Caleb's room, not wanting to be left alone in such a big house.

Once in the room she crawled onto Caleb's bed and burrowed in the blanket so that she was completely enveloped in it. She felt like a kid again, hiding in big brother's room in his bed after having a bad dream. Julie shivered. This time though, it hadn't been a dream, it had actually happened. Try as she might, she couldn't get the memory out of her head and it wouldn't quit playing over and over again.

Her lip trembled at the memory and she bit down on it to keep it still. No, she was not about to cry over it, no. "Caleb…" she whimpered and wished so badly that she wasn't by herself so that she wouldn't have to face her fears alone.

Julie pulled the blanket tighter around her and breathed in Caleb's scent, hoping it would calm her. She closed her eyes tight against the memory wanting it to just be a dream. But it wasn't a dream and she wouldn't be able to forget it…

Reid and Tyler were over at the pool tables, having just kicked Aaron's ass again, when Caleb motioned them over to him and Pogue.

"So, why did you bring us here, Caleb? I know it couldn't have just been for a girls' night out," Reid said taking the seat across from Caleb.

Caleb merely ignored his smart-ass remark and sighed. "I think Chase's back."

The all looked at him sharply.

"Back?" Tyler asked softly, looking at him with wide eyes.

Caleb nodded. "I sensed him Use last night. He's either stronger or close. I don't like either option."

Pogue looked at him. "I sensed him too, I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything."

Reid nodded. "Same here."

"So, what do we do? We don't know his exact location so we can't go after him," Pogue said leaning back in his chair to make it seem to the rest of the people at Nicky's that nothing was going on.

Caleb shook his head. "I don't know…like you said, we can't go after him because we don't know where he is."

"We _can_ find him…but we'd have to use so that's out," Pogue mumbled to himself.

Tyler suddenly sat up. "What about Julie?"

"What about her?" Reid asked looking at his bestfriend strangely.

"Wouldn't she have sensed him use? She may not have the Power but she still has a gift. She can tell us where he is!" Tyler said looking at his friends to see whom else agreed with him.

"He has a point, Caleb," Pogue agreed turning to look at Baby boy, shocked that he'd thought of something good.

"Yeah, but I don't want to involve her…she's only fifteen going sixteen, she doesn't need to get involved…" Caleb said softly looking at the ground.

"She can help, Cay," Tyler started but was cut off by Caleb.

"But," Caleb began but Reid cut in.

"Hold up!" Reid said shaking his head as if not understanding. "So, you're telling me that she can sense our Power? No wonder she always beat us at hid-n-seek."

Everyone merely looked him incredulously then looked away.

"We should see if she can help at least…" Tyler said softly.

**LOL. Yeah, that's why she always won at hide-n'-seek! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I pray that you will not beat me over the head with a brick! why a brick i don't know... Okay, since it's been a while since I've worked on my fanfics I'm not sure how good my writing will be. My writing skills seem to be going down the drain which pisses me off. Since that's happening I'm gonna have to switch to drawing for a while. That happens sometimes. I end up writing too much so I have to draw or vice versa. I also haven't written for a while due to the fact that my laptop is busted and I have very limited computer time which pisses me off... anyway, here's the story and hopefully it's not that bad...**

Chase watched the house from afar his power reaching out and touching the slumbering girl inside. He could sense the fear of the young raven-haired girl. his last encounter with the girl had shaken her up quite a bit. A small spark of anger flared inside the blonde, it annoyed him that he hadn't been the one to cause this terror that the girl felt. it really annoyed him that it had been some stupid horny teenager that caused this young girl to fear being alone and dread dark allyways. He really didn't know what the boy would've done if he hadn't come in and stopped everything before it went too far. Though he of course let it go far enough to where she would be having nightmares for a while.

The blonde smirked to himself. The memory of when he had stepped in was fresh in his mind. the stupid boy had stripped the poor girl of all of her clothes and had taken off his own pants. Chase stayed away for a moment wanting to see how far he was willing to go with this but as soon as the boy prepared to ravage the girl he knew he couldn't let it go any farther. He needed this girl pure. She could not be tainted by some idiotic boy who thought that every girl should worship the ground he walked on. No, if he was going to go through with his plan then she was going to have to stay a virgin. Contradicting his nature, Chase threw the guy off Julie and beat him to a bloody mess; saving the raven-haired girl. Keeping his tool pure was his intention but beating up the guy to a bloody mess was just a bonus. When the raven haired girl realized that the guy couldn't harm her anymore she started to thank Chase profusely, tears coming to her eyes. Although, he didn't want to, Chase made sure the girl was okay then quickly left. She could not see who he was. If she saw she might end up reporting to her _brothers_.

Julie thrashed around in her bed(actually Caleb's bed) wildly, her dreams obviously nightmares. The blonde male watched with the Power, a slight smirk on his face. Poor little girl was terrified and helpless. this would come to Chase's advantage in the long run and he knew it. The Power sensed movement in the near hallway and retreated cutting off Chase's sight of the raven-haired girl. He cursed inwardly. He'd been startled and retreated automatically, very unlike the sadistic blonde. Oh, well he had plenty of time to watch the girl later on and to plan how to use her to his advantage.

"The only school that will take you is Spenser. No other school wants a thing to do with you," the displeased looking dark-haired woman frowned, watching her daughter as she yawned and stretched. "Did you hear me?" she asked seeing that the young girl showed no reaction to her news. "No school will take you, Julia, how do you think that makes our family look? What do you think people say about us?"

Julie sat up and looked at the ground forcing her expression not to be one of relief or of fear. She had been so happy when her mom had woken her up from the nightmare that had been terrorizing her. It had taken all that she had to make herself appear nonchalant about what her mother had said and not cry or shake.

"Are you even listening?" Mrs. Danvers folding her arms across her chest in a way that let Julie know that she was getting really upset.

"Yeah, I heard you. You said that no school will take me," she said rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Danvers pursed her lips. "You obviously weren't listening to me. I said that only one school will take you."

Julie looked up intently. Her mother didn't seem too happy about the school that would accept her. "Which school?" she asked carefully.

Her mother sighed angrily but said through ground teeth, "Spenser..."

The raven-haired girl's green eyes got wide then bright with excitement. "You're kidding me right? You mean I'm gonna be going to school with Reid, Babyboy, Cay, and Pogo? Oh, my gosh! This is so awesome! When do I start? when are we gonna get my uniform? What classes am I signed up for? Is any of the guys gonna be in any of my classes?"

Mrs. Danvers waited semi-patiently for her daughter to calm down.

Julie saw her mother waiting and closed her mouth, she obviously had something to say, who knows, maybe she would actually answer one of her questions.

"You start tomorrow, don't worry about your uniforms because they'll be here by the time you wake up tomorrow, I don't know what classes you have and you probably won't have any classes with the boys. Now, I have things to do so please try to stay quiet," she said walking away from Caleb's/Julie's room.

Little Julie sat on the bed for a moment, all thoughts of her earlier fears gone now replaced by her excitement by the fact she would be going to the same school as her brothers. She laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, by this time tomorrow she would be going to Spenser! How cool was that?!

A strange wave of exhaustion washed over her, starting to pull her into the realm of sleep. Shaking her head she slowly got up from her bed, trying to fight off the sleep. Something in the back of her mind clicked. This wasn't normal exhaustion. This exhaustion was brought on by some serious using. Whoever was using was abusing their power. They were not at all wise but they weren't a novice at it either. Julie carefully sat back down on the bed, confused. Who could it be? She knew it couldn't be Tyler using or any of her other brothers. She knew all of their sending signals.

Though she didn't really have any true power or anything she was still able to identify someone's power; their abilities, weaknesses, strengths, style, personality. It all could be told from their sending signal. Julie knew it couldn't be her brothers. Tyler's sending signal though very gentle and placid, was very strong. Reid's signal reminded her of a fox, sneaky, quick but fairly powerful. Pogue's signal was just like him, strong but very blunt and not at all subtle. Caleb's sending was exactly like him, strong and very straight-laced. The sending that she was getting was nothing like that. This sending was reckless yet somehow organized at the same time. It was also very powerful.

Julie reached out with the very little of magic that she had inside of her. she needed to know who this person was. Her soft feeble magic reached a wall of strong, raw magic. The wall turned on her, pummeling her magic, forcing her to retreat but not before the magic wall sent a powerful blast of energy her way. Julie gasped and collapsed on her bed, the magical beating having been too much for her.

**I hope you're not disappointed on where i left the story. It wasn't that bad was it? review please. they are nice.**


End file.
